<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Believed by aylixgreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573638">He Believed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/pseuds/aylixgreen'>aylixgreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/pseuds/aylixgreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sirius black/remus lupin implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Believed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: He Believed<br/>Challenge: Miracle<br/>Word Count: 100 words<br/>Pairing: None, but SB/RL if you prefer... ;)<br/>Author's Notes: Since I'm bored, I'm doing back-prompts from sirius100. Officially, their deadlines have passed. Unofficially, I don't care. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius wasn’t sure he believed in miracles, anymore. The Black family remained steadfastly pure of blood, proudly Slytherin, and completely bonkers; the few who weren’t in thrall to the Dark Lord were utterly self-serving. His classmates, in true Gryffindor fashion, had gone bravely to their deaths in the war. James and Lily Potter had been murdered, their son orphaned before his second birthday. Peter’s body was never found. Sirius was arrested as a murderer, sentenced to Azkaban. Remus, the only remaining Marauder, was a werewolf. No, Sirius certainly didn’t believe in miracles. Fortunately, Remus believed enough for both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>